Darkness: A Harry Potter AU One-Shot
by sarcasticsalma
Summary: In which a boy and two girls are fading into darkness and need to escape.


**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, or rather oneshot, so please don't hate on it too** ** _much,_** **although I do hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I only own Grace, Ella, and Jace. If I did own Harry Potter, _many_ characters would have lived.**

"You know we have to admit it, right?"

"Admit what, Ella?" Grace questioned.

"We're still. . . not quite ourselves. . ."

"I'm not following," Grace replied, looking confused.

"When was the last time you and I even pulled one simple, little prank?"

"Um. . . well, about two months ago. . . but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Because, Gracelyn Black and Eleanor Potter would prank as many people possible. Gracelyn Black would twist everyone's words into jokes, Eleanor Potter would make sarcastic remarks about everything. But, we have done nothing but mope since the battle 5 months ago."

"And?"

"When are we going to go back to normal? When are we gonna move on? When will we stop isolating ourselves from everyone!?" Ella asked her best friend.

"Ella, the war affected us a lot! You and Harry lost your family. You lost the love of your life. I lost my mother and father. We lost too many things to this war. We even lost our childhood to this war!" Grace said in a firm tone. Ella couldn't help but flinch. The love of her life. She lost Fred. All because of Voldemort. All because of his followers. All because of the darkness. Grace tilted her head to the right, where her friend sat in absolute silence.

"Why are you so quiet, Harry?" Grace asked the raven haired, emerald green eyed boy next to her, snapping Ella out of her thoughts.

"Nothing just. . ."

"Just what?" Grace asked.

"I know that you are finding excuses Grace," Harry sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nora's right," Harry began, using his nickname for his little sister.

"About?"

"Everyone else has moved on. But, look at us! Here we are still moping when we should try to move on! Try to be happy, for once!" Ella's eyes widened as she looked at her brother. For years, ever since he was 15, Harry Potter would blame everything on himself, starting with Sirius' death. No matter how many times the Weasleys, Grace, and herself tried to convince him that nothing was his fault, that he wasn't to blame, he would simply ignore them and continue to blame himself for everything from Sirius Black's death to many years ago when James and Lily Potter died on Halloween. And now here he was agreeing with her.

"What got to you?" Ella couldn't help but ask.

"What do you mean?"

"If you forgot, many of us spent years trying to convince you that nothing was your fault."

"Because you're right, Ella. We can't keep living like this. It's been 5 months since the battle ended. I know that it took time, but I understand now. I understand that it wasn't my fault. Although, a part of me will always think it was. The point it, we aren't allowing ourselves to be happy. We have to move on. We need to live!" Harry said while staring at the lake in front of them.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Potter?" Grace snapped.

"We fight the darkness with light," Ella stated.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, all these emotions, all the anger and resentment we've built towards Voldemort and his Death Eaters, it will eventually become dark. Think about it, if we we're to continue to be angry, continue living inside of our grief, eventually, we'll just. . . snap. It'll be too much to handle. So, we'll fight the darkness wit the light. The light being our friends, our family."" Ella finished.

Grace couldn't help but have a baffled look on her face during Ella's speech. Ella wasn't what one would call smart. She wasn't stupid or dumb, but she wasn't a genius either. But during that little speech, Ella seemed so. . . wise. She seemed rather. . . intelligent. Grace tucked a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear and was about to speak before Harry interrupted.

"I never thought I would live to see the day Eleanor Lillian Potter say something smart." Harry smiled. Ella reached from behind Grace and punched her brother on the shoulder, giving a small laugh. Her reddish brown hair was blowing in the wind that was breezing through the lake and grass.

"When you spend five months submerged in an emotion that can turn dark, you begin to slowly change or. . . mature." Ella said.

"Again, you are saying too many smart things," Harry retorted. The three sat there quietly for a few moments, staring at their reflection in the lake.

Ella could make out her reddish brown hair in the moving water. As she looked deeper into her reflection, she could see her almond shaped hazel eyes staring back at her. After what seemed like an eternity, she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at the blueish grey eyed, dirty blonde haired girl next to her. Ella was about to say something, anything, to break the silence they were in, but her friend's voice stopped her.

"How?"

"How what?" Ella asked.

"How are we going to move on? How can our friends and families help us? Anyway, we can exclude the family part, ours' are dead" Grace said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"The Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Jace are our family, Grace. And with their support, we can move on."

"You think so?"

"Grace, I know so." Grace smiled and looked at her friend. This seems like a good time to ask. . . maybe she won't be upset with me. I hope she won't get upset, Grace thought with a nervous expression on her face.

"Ella, I know I haven't really asked you this as I knew you would be upset, but, are you okay?" Grace asked. Harry, who seemed to understand Grace's question, tilted his head in Ella's direction, anticipating her response.

"Okay?"

"Ella, I know how much Fred meant to you, and I just wanted to ask, are you okay, now?"

Ella looked down at the grass, thinking of a way to word her answer.

"It's. . . getting better. I haven't fully recovered, but it's better. And besides, I have George and Angelina to help me get through." Ella smiled softly.

"That's. . . that's good, yeah, that's good." Harry replied.

"So, fight the darkness with the light?" Grace smiled.

Ella nodded. "Fight the darkness with the light."

"And we'll do this together?" Harry asked his sister and friend.

The two girls turned their heads to him and smiled. "Yeah, together," Grace replied.

And with that, the three teenagers, or adult in Harry's case, stared at the lake in front of them. They watched the clear waters silently move with the cold wind. In their heads, they were all thinking the same thing. Together. We'll fight the darkness, together.


End file.
